


Algo mais como a Rainha má e o Bobo da corte

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela não é uma princesa e ele definitivamente não é um principe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo mais como a Rainha má e o Bobo da corte

Ele pagou o vestido para ela ir ao baile , o resto que faltava pelo menos, foi gentil e inesperado, se fosse em um conto de fadas isso teria feito tudo ficar bem de novo e o príncipe e a princesa se beijariam em um abraço terno ao pôr-do-sol , mas não era um conto de fadas ,Cordelia sabia disso muito bem obrigada, e se fosse ela também sabia muito bem que não seria uma princesa e Xander definitivamente não seria um príncipe ,provavelmente algo mais como a Rainha má e o Bobo da corte. O Bobo da corte traindo e magoando a Rainha má , era quase cômico quando pensava na situação, quase.

A princesa perdoa o príncipe, a Rainha má não, ela anda orgulhosa com a cabeça erguida mesmo que sozinha , Cordelia prefere ser mais como a Rainha má ,na maior parte do tempo. Eles provavelmente teriam terminado logo, amor juvenil raramente dura muito tempo ,finais felizes não existem na vida real, ela diz para si mesma e isso ajuda muito pouco. Mas eles tiveram um maio feliz, mesmo com os vampiros, demônios e outros monstros, mesmo que tenha sido breve ,mesmo que Até agora algo em seu sangue fervesse e fizesse seus punhos cerrarem toda vez que pensava em como tinha terminado, por que ele tinha sido o bobo dela, pensar nisso realmente ajuda. Ele fez algo bom para ela mas isso não conserta tudo, há monstros e heróis em seu mundo mas aquilo não é um conto de fadas . Ele não era uma pessoa ruim, só tinha sido ruim para ela, talvez algum dia num futuro distante eles possam ser amigos ela pensa, apenas num futuro bem distante mesmo.


End file.
